Game Over
by Theedgeofart
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cada vez que un pokemon se debilitase, muriese y se desvaneciese? En esta historia descubrirás el sufrimiento de un entrenador al ver cómo sus pokemon desaparecen. [Desafío nuzlocke]


*Dos meses después de haber empezado mi aventura por Sinnoh, finalmente estaba retando a la campeona. Había empezado con mi pequeño Piplup, pero el destino nos quiso separar al poco de empezar. Esa batalla contra Pachirisu había hecho que el corazón de Piplup se parase, y con eso, parte del mío también. Pero, tanto tiempo había pasado, que, aunque por dentro siguiese destrozado por esa muerte y la de todos los demás pokemon a lo largo de mi aventura, por fuera parecía que ya estaba completamente curado. Piplup había sido reemplazado por un Shinx, que con el tiempo se volvió un Luxray. Ese Starly que conseguí en la primera ruta pasó a ser un Rapidash. Y, así con la mayoría de mis pokemon. Uno se iba, y otro llegaba. Eso era lo que la aventura pokemon conllevaba. Y, ahora, mientras me enfrentaba a Cintia, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, recordando todo lo que había compartido con mis amigos.*

**-Saca tu último pokemon, no quiero verte sufrir más.**

*La propia Cintia lo había notado. Ya cinco de mis seis pokemon habían caído derrotados, y Cintia todavía tenía sus seis pokemon. No había nada que pudiese hacer. ¿Y si me rendía? Yo podía sufrir, pero los pokemon no lo merecían. Ellos me habían sido siempre fieles, y habían sido muy valientes, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban, pero ahora, en el momento en el que yo debería tener calma y serenidad para poder enfrentarme a la campeona, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Todo era mi culpa. Todo su dolor, su pena, la mía. Era el causante de todo. ¿Por qué había decidido comenzar esta aventura, sabiendo lo que conllevaba? Debí haber hecho caso a mi madre, cuando me dijo que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado mentalmente para afrontar todo esto. Incluso, el propio profesor Serbal me lo recomendó, pero yo tenía mis ideas claras, y no hubo nada que pudiese pararlo. Era lo que me merecía, por todo el sufrimiento que había causado a los entrenadores rivales, a los que yo había derrotado. Ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de lo que de verdad habían sufrido todos los que a mi paso habían ido perdiendo a sus mejores amigos.*

**-Lo siento Froslass… No quiero hacer esto, pero no hay otra opción… ¡Adelante Froslass!**

*Lancé mi última pokeball, la de Froslass. Froslass salió de esta, me miró, y finalmente sonrió. Sabía lo que significaba para mí, y que cuando decía lo que acababa de decir, de verdad lo pensaba. Estaba seguro de que confiaba en mí, y yo en ella, pero era algo imposible. Cerré los ojos, y pude ver a mi alrededor todos los pokemon que me habían acompañado durante la aventura. Sabía que estaban allí, no de cuerpo presente, pero al menos sí sus almas. Desde que se unieron a mi equipo, sabían que eran mis amigos, y que yo los quería. Y, yo sabía que ellos también me querían. Si me querían, estarían allí, apoyándome en mis momentos de dificultad. Podía verlos, incluso escucharlos. Mucho más que eso. Incluso podía sentirlos. Sentía el calor y la confianza que emanaba de ellos. Y, tenía que esforzarme al máximo por ellos. Ellos se habían esforzado mucho por mí, ahora era mi momento. Me sequé las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos con la manga de mi camiseta, y me dispuse a comenzar la batalla.*

**-Froslass, ¡Canto Helado!**

**-Spiritomb, contraataca con Pulso Umbrío.**

*Froslass abrió la boca. Comenzó a generar una esfera fría en su boca. La esfera cada vez aumentaba más de tamaño. Se podía notar el frío corazón de Froslass a través de ese ataque, pero también la pureza de sus sentimientos, con una esfera tan cristalina como había producida, la cual iba a lanzar después hacia el rival. Una vez dejó de crearla, pues ya estaba preparada, pegó un fuerte golpe a la esfera con uno de sus brazos, y se lo lanzó a Spiritomb. Spiritomb recibió el golpe sin apenas inmutarse. Después, Spiritomb abrió su boca. Un rayo de oscuridad empezó a emanar de ella. El rayo morado estaba impactando en Froslass, quien no podía moverse por el dolor. El ataque era muy potente, y parecía bastante eficaz contra mi pequeña Froslass. Spiritomb terminó de lanzar el rayo, cerró su boca, y empezó a reírse a carcajadas de mi pokemon y de mí. Ya no podía aguantar más, mi mente estaba colapsándose, hasta tal punto que en cualquier momento, dejaría de funcionar. Entraría en un estado de bloqueo causado por todas las emociones. Lopunny había muerto. Luxray también, al igual que Rapidash. Garchomp tampoco había podido aguantar las batallas. Y, Relicanth también había caído debilitado. Cinco muertes en escasos minutos era algo que, ningún entrenador pokemon podría soportar.*

**-Froslass… No pue…**

**-Luux!**

**-Lu… ¿Luxray? ¡Luxray!**

*Podía escuchar como Luxray me animaba. Sabía que no era real, que eran mis imaginaciones, pero, ¿tan fuerte era el vínculo con mis pokemon? Ahora no necesitaba ni cerrar los ojos para ver a mis pokemon junto a mí. Y, parecía que Cintia también pudiese verlos, pues en su rostro pude ver cómo su sentimiento de felicidad por la victoria cambió por uno de lástima. No sabía si era lástima por mi persona, o por los pokemon, pero, sentía lástima.*

**-Amigos… Froslass, ¡Puño Hielo!**

**-¡Termina con otro Tajo Umbrío!**

*Froslass se abalanzó velozmente a por Spiritomb. Su brazo se estaba empezando a congelar. Finalmente, con su puño envuelto en un gélido bloque de hielo, asestó un puñetazo a Spiritomb en su cabeza, justo en la boca. En esa sonrisa maléfica que se reía de nosotros cada vez que la mirábamos. La boca pareció congelarse un poco, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Rápidamente, de un intento por sonreír, su boca se descongeló. No funcionaba, nada servía contra ese pokemon. Spiritomb aprovechó mientras Froslass regresaba, para comenzar a atacarle. Repitió el mismo proceso de antes, con ese oscuro rayo. Oscuro como las esperanzas de los entrenadores y pokemon que se enfrentaban a él. Froslass regresaba. Pero, no lo logró. Según se acercaba, el rayo le golpeó. Yo vi su cara de dolor al recibir el golpe. Y, justo después de eso, más muecas y gestos de dolor. Sufrimiento, eso era lo único que podía ver en su rostro. Froslass me trataba de mirar, pero, no podía. Calló al suelo de golpe. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a cerrar. Yo, miraba, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Me había quedado petrificado, helado por la crueldad de ese Spiritomb. Una lágrima brotaba de mi ojo, una vez más. Froslass estaba en el suelo. Seguía ahí, no podía ni moverse. Sus ojos seguían cerrándose, y cerrándose cada vez más. Esta vez no pude contenerme. Me lancé al suelo para recoger a Froslass, pero era tarde. Mientras yo estaba allí, el juez daba el combate como victoria para Cintia, y pude escuchar como todo el público que estaba viendo el combate animaba a la campeona y la felicitaba. Froslass estaba en mis brazos, fría, como siempre, pero, esta vez era diferente. No era su frío característico, que tenía una pequeña llama en su cuerpo, una llama que le daba vitalidad. Esta vez, era un frío rotundo. No había ningún signo de vida en su cuerpo. Agaché mi cabeza hacia la suya mientras la sostenía en brazos. Su respiración se había parado. La abracé fuertemente, y me dejé caer. Estaba en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Había perdido las ganas de todo, y no pensaba que fuese a superar ese tan duro golpe. Cintia se acercó para ver cómo estaba, pero, no llegó a pronunciar palabra. El escenario de batalla se fue quedando vacío, nadie se paró a interesarse por mí. Cuando todo el mundo se fue, las luces se apagaron. Sabía que ese era el final. Estaba sufriendo lo que había hecho sufrir a otra gente tantas veces. Estaba viviendo mi destino, lo que había labrado con mis actos.*


End file.
